Stragest thing yet
by Em-Rad2
Summary: Yo, this is my first fanfic. Pairings LuffyXOC ZoroXTashigi SanjiXNami mpreg no yaoi, sorry maybe some other time.
1. Mysterious mage

_Authors note: this idea won't leave me alone so I'm gonna type it. This takes place when Luffy is the pirate king, Emily and Zoro are the greatest at what they do, Nami's map of the world is almost done, Usopp is a brave warrior of the sea, Sanji found the all blue, Chopper is working on the miracle cure, Robin found most of the re poneglphs, Franky's dream ship made it all around the Grand Line and Brooke is going to see Laboon. Don't be mad if I make mistakes. I'll do my best. _

_Chapter 1: Mysterious Mage _

_It was a normal day on the Thousand Sunny. Well, as normal as it gets when the captain is a rubber idiot, the singer is a mage, the doctor is a talking blue nose reindeer, the archaeologist can make her hands appear on any surface, the shipwright is a cyborg, and the musician is a living skeleton._

_Anyway, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing tag. Emily, Nami and Robin were relaxing and being fawned over by Sanji. Zoro was keeping watch in the crows nest and sleeping. Franky was making something, and Brook was playing his violin. _

"_Sanji!! When's lunch?" yelled Luffy._

"_In an hour." Sanji yelled. " Unless you beautiful women want some now."_

" _No thanks, we're ok Sanji-kun." said Nami._

_Emily and Robin both giggled at this._

"_But I'm hungry!" Luffy wined._

_Then suddenly there was an explosion and smoke was everywhere. Zoro came down from the crows nest and Franky came up from his workshop. The Straw hats collapsed. They were all conscious but they couldn't get up. _

_A girl appeared on deck. She was wearing a black and orange kimono with a short skirt. Her face was shadowed by her purple hair that was in pigtails. She looked at the Straw hats as they lay on the ground. She lifted her head and her blood red eyes rested on Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. _

_She first walked up to Luffy. She crouched down and opened his vest and put her hand on his lower abdomen._

" _Good, lots of space." she said as her hand began to glow a light pink. Luffy felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach._

_She got up and walked over to Sanji. She unbuttoned his suit, his eyes turned into hearts. _

"_Hm, slim, strong legs though. He'll do fine." her hand glowed pink again, same feeling as Luffy._

_She got Zoro next. She pushed down his hamarki and pushed up his shirt. _

" _Nice abs, take awhile for it to show. But it'll work." her was hand was pink. Fluttering feeling again. _

_As she got up started to walk until something hit her. It was Emily's fist. She hit the mast. Emily was the only one standing, she was a little wobbly. Her head was telling her to fight, but her body was telling her to fall over. Magic has less of an affect on another mage._

_She put up her hand and all the smoke disappeared and the others could get up. She walked over to the girl. And picked her up by the back of her kimono. She used a spell to tie her up. She put her down and went to help up her friends. Luffy first. Luffy couldn't explain it but he felt strange._

_Nami helped up Sanji. He felt like Luffy but he ignored it because his beautiful Nami-swan was helping him up._

_Zoro didn't want any help, so he got up on his own. He felt strange but he pushed it to the back of his head, a new enemy was on board._

_They all gathered around the strange girl. Suddenly the girl was awake and threw three things at Luffy, Sanji and Zoro. They hit right in their stomachs. At a closer look they were needles. But they were strange the needles didn't puncture the skin. The boys quickly pulled them out. They had some thing on them._

"_Why are you here?!" asked Emily to the strange girl._

_The girl only giggled. Then she sighed and looked up at them. She was very lovely. Her eyes were no longer red but a golden color._

"_Why you ask" she smiled sweetly, " For fun."_

"_FOR FUN!?" everyone but the usually calm Robin yelled._

" _We have a few questions to ask you." Robin said._

"_Ok, shoot. I'll answer them to the best of my ability." the girl said back._

"_What's your name?" _

" _Kiseki."_

_Emily stepped in " Are you a mage?"_

"_Yes, quiet talented too." _

"_What did you do to us?" asked Luffy._

"_What I do best." she smiled kindly, "I made you three pregnant."_

"_What do you mean by that?" growled Zoro._

"_Do I have to spell it out for you?" Kiseki mocked, "Each of you three are going to have a baby. The needles had the DNA of the mother of your baby. I chose the one I saw most fitting. I've bin watching you for a long time now. Monkey D. Luffy is having the child of Emily the Blue Mage, Roronoa Zoro is having the child of Sgt. Tashigi of the Marines, and Black leg Sanji is having the child of Cat Burglar Nami."_

"_But why them and not the rest of us guys?" asked Ussop._

"_Well, one of you is dead so no where to grow, one is made of metal no way to grow big, the reindeer is the doctor and his usual body is to small. Your just not the kind of guy I target. I like sexy guys like them."_

_This caused everyone to sweat drop. _

"_And why not us girls?" a confused Nami asked._

"_That's no fun, it happens all the time." she pouted, " I like to see a hot boy with a huge belly swaying as he waddles, and I know I'm not the only one. Right Miss Emily."_

_Emily cringed and blushed a deep shade of red. "I don't know what your talking about." _

"_Please I happen to know you have three books about this matter, one for every trimester." she smirked._

"_Why do you have those?" said Zoro._

"_I-I d-d-don't know, heh heh." she said pulling on her hair._

_When everyone was preoccupied with the even redder singer, Kiseki broke free of her bonds and quickly moved to Sanji and plucked the cigarette right from his mouth._

"_No Smoking, I want the baby to be healthy. No drinking grog, wine, sake, or any alcohol for that matter." She eyed Zoro at the last remark._

_She jumped up to the top of the mast. And yelled down. "I'll be back, take care boys. Oh, I sped it up ahead 12 days" she stuck out her tongue and smiled at the same time._

_Everyone but the short range guys (Zoro (kinda), Sanji, Chopper, and Brook) shot an attach at her, but she was gone by then._

_Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji put a hand to their stomachs. They weren't sure they should believe her. Out of everything that had happened to them in the Grand Line this was the weirdest._

"_So what now?" Ussop said trying to break the awkward silence. _

"_I know." everyone looked at Emily, "We see if she was telling the truth."_


	2. No Way!

Authors note: Sorry i have no idea how a blood pregnancy test works, so i made it up. i think i might as Ace to the story later and make him a daddy too. I swear i have looked all over for something like this on Fan Fiction and i got fed up with and decided to write my own.

Chapter 2: No Way!

They decided to test if she was right. They had 2 choices, the blood test or the urine test. They decided to try to urine test first. Emily, Nami and Robin had some. Why? They didn't answer.

It took awhile to explain to Luffy what he had to do. Everyone knew what they had to do, they just didn't really want to say it. Till Nami got fed up with it and yelled it out. He responded with an "Oh." and started to walk to the bathroom. Everyone sweat dropped, but Zoro and Sanji followed. Both found this awkward.

Two Minutes Later

The boys came back and now everyone was trying to wait patently for the test to be ready. They had set a timer so they would know.

Usopp was telling one of his stories to Chopper, who believed everything he said even though it was a big lie. Franky was fixing some new weapon. Robin was reading. Nami was trying to map their current course but she was nervous and anxious. Brook was just sitting there. Emily was drawing. Zoro fell in to an uneasy sleep. Luffy was siting around like Brook. Sanji was making lunch, he was a little edgy. He wasn't smoking right now, just in case.

The timer went off. Nami was the first to get to them. She looked shocked.

"Nami what do they say?" asked Luffy.

The tests fell from her hands. Emily picked them up an looked at them. Her eyes widened but she wasn't as shocked as Nami.

"Wow." was all that came from her lips. She turned to the boys and looked at their stomachs. She then smirked.

"Congratulations boys, your first tests are positive."

"WHAT!!" Sanji and Zoro grabbed the tests and looked at them. They looked terrified. Luffy looked like he didn't quite get what was going on.

"Luffy you idiot you might be pregnant!" yelled Ussop, " You should be freaking out like them."

"WHAT!!" He yelled.

"Your so slow!" they yelled back.

"Wait, Wait. Calm down, we still have the blood test." said an uneasy Chopper.

"And those urine tests aren't always right." said Robin.

"Yea, Yea lets do that." yelled Sanji. He was freaking out here. What if the test was right.

"How do you take the blood test?" Zoro asked Chopper.

"I take a shot of blood and mix it with a certain chemical and the chemical will react differently to wither your expecting or not." he explained.

5 minutes later

They were all waiting for the chemicals to changes. Chopper, Emily and Robin were really the only one who knew what the change would look like. (to be honest I have no idea how the blood test works, I'm just making it up as I go). If the blood turned black, that meant that they weren't pregnant. If it turned blue there was gonna be three new crew members. The blood started to change color.

Sanji: 'Black come on black.'

Zoro: 'Turn black already.'

Luffy: '…' he wasn't sure what to think, if he was gonna have a kid it would be strange, but maybe it would be cool.

"It's blue." Luffy said plainly.

"NO WAY!!"

"We can't be having kids. We're guys."

"I don't believe it!!"

"What's so bad about it." (guess who)

"Were gonna have kids!!"

They left the boys to rant and argue. Robin turned to Emily.

"Why don't you go get those books you have on magical male pregnancy."

Emily nodded and ran to the girls room. When she came back she had three big books. They were baby blue and had a roman numeral of I to III. She put them on the table and picked up the first book. She then handed it to Robin.

"What are we looking for?" said Nami.

"I'm looking to see if there's a way to reverses this."

"There isn't." Emily said plainly.

"Why?"

"No idea."

"Well what can you tell us?" asked Usopp.

"A lot. First of all a male pregnancy is 10 months. It's a lot like a female pregnancy but there are some things the woman gets out of it."

"Such as?" asked Nami.

"Well, um, our breasts get bigger because, um, our bodies are gonna get ready to, um feed the babies." she was red though the whole thing.

"What!" yelled back Nami.

"And we can't get pregnant during this time either. But we still have our period "

"What about the man of the pregnancy?" asked Chopper.

"They pretty much go through the same thing as a pregnant woman. Morning sickness, stomach growth, and the pains of child birth." she said.

" Ow." said Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook as they winced.

_"_I feel even sorrier for them." said Franky.

"Yea, that's gonna hurt." said Usopp.

"Do you think we should stop them and tell them this." said Brook.

They looked around to see the boys were fighting. Nami hit them and knocked them out. Then they where taken to the mens quarters and put into the wood frame beds.


	3. Thoughts and Conclusions

Authors note: hi. I'm taking suggestions and ideas for anything really. please keep reviewing me.

Chapter 3: Thoughts and Conclutions

5 hours

Luffy was the first to wake up. It took a few seconds to remember what had happened a few hours ago. He just stared at the bottom of the bunk above him. He was pregnant. His hand layed lightly on his stomach. He sat up and walked over to the full length mirror in the room, he unbuttoned his vest. His stomach looked the same. He couldn't understand there was something in there. He turned to the side and looked again. It looked the same that way too. He sighed and looked at the still sleeping forms of Zoro and Sanji.

Zoro was all spread out over his bed. Sanji was laying on his side. As Sanji started to stir Luffy ran back to his bed and pretended to be asleep.

Sanji sat up in his bed and went to get a cigerette from the box in his jacket only to find them gone. He then remembered the ordle from of earlier. He ran his fingers throught his hair. As he did this he looked down at his stomach. First he looked to see if Luffy and Zoro were still asleep. He hadn't noticed Luffy was pretending. Then he unbuttoned his jacket and then his shirt. Then he felt his stomach and there was no difference. He sighed. What was he gonna do. At least it was Nami-swan's baby and not some stranger's. That thought made him feel a little bit better. He sighed again and flopped down on his bed. He looked over at Luffy because he thought he heard some thing. Luffy was staring at him, eyes opened. Sanji sweat dropped and blushed. He had thought the other two where asleep and that had bin embarrassing.

"What are you looking at you crappy idiot?" he said in a hushed tone. He knew Marimo was still asleep.

"What do you think about this?" Luffy said out of no where. "It probably won't be so bad. And then when they grow up a little they can come on adventures with us and we can teach them stuff."

Sanji didn't know what to say. He looked up at the bunk above. Maybe he was right. But he was to tired to think about this now.

"We should wake up Marimo." he finally said.

"Already up Love cook." Zoro had already swung his legs over the side of his bunk and was sitting up faceing them. He had bin awake for most of the time Sanji and Luffy had bin talking and thinking. He'd bin thinking him self. He was thinking about Tashigi. Damn, should he tell her or not. It would be easier not to tell her and it would be hell of a job trying to explain it, too. Well he had already reached his dream and completed his promise to Kuina, so this situation wouldn't stop him from doing what he had already done. His reputation might suffer if the world found out. Luffy's and Sanji's would too. And the challenges he recived from people who wanted to be the greatest. Most were just weak rookies who where no real challenge to him like he had bin when he fought Mihawk the first time. Well he'd think about that later the other idots where awake they had to go take with everyone else about this.

"Come on let's go and see the others."

Then they got up and walked out the door and across the deck. It was already dark out and they had noticed the only lights on they could see was in the kitchen/dinning room. When the got there Sanji made a geshture that suggested that they should listen. Luffy and Zoro nodded and then the three looked in the window and listened.

"They could "accidentally" fall down the stairs." said Franky. It kinda pissed Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji off.

"WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!!" Yelled Nami, Emily, Usopp, and Chopper as they hit Franky hard on the head.

"I was kidding!" he yelled back as he rubbed his new bruises.

"This isn't a joking matter." said Usopp.

"The first trimester are the most crutiel part of the pregnancy. If anything happens to the baby during that time the baby could die." Chopper said.

"Besides their bodies are too tough. It probably wouldn't have any affect." Robin added.

"So what are we gonna do again?" Asked Brooke.

"Well we've gone over everything and we can afford the babies. The Marines leave us alone now. We're heading to the East Blue and it's the calmest ocean." Nami paused. "Emily and I decided we're ok with have them."

"But Zoro and Tashigi might be a problem. We're not what you'd call good friends with her." Added Emily. "Any way let's just wait till they wake up and then talk with them about it."

The others nodded in agreement. The guys outside nodded to each other and decided to go in.

"Hey guys!" "Nami-swan, Emily-kwun, Robin-chwun." Zoro just grunted. They sat down at the table like every thing was normal.

Everyone just stared at them like they one fire.

"What are you guys staring at?" asked Sanji.

"Do you guys remember what happened today?" said Usopp.

"Of cource, getting knocked up by some fucken spell isn't some thing you forget." said Zoro.

"So what do you guys think? You guys want to keep the babies? Or not?" Usopp asked back.

"We're okay with it." Nami said.

Emily nodded and said. "I've always wanted to be a mom at some point."

The boys got thoughtful lookes on their faces for a minute. Then they smiled.

Luffy smiled his usual smile. "Sure."

Zoro smirked. "Why not."

Sanji pretty much just smiled. " As long as Nami-sans ok with it."

Everyone else was shocked but they were smiling too.

"I have to get new books and supplies." said Chopper.

"I'll probably have to build cribs and rocking chairs and stuff like that." said Franky.

"I'll start learning Lullubys, Yohohohoho." laughed Brooke.

"I'll prepare my greatest tales of the brave captien Usopp." Usopp boasted.

"Baby shopping!" Nami just short of squeled.

Robin just flashed one of her smiles.

Emily had got cought up in a daydream about later on.

"Ok, first we have to set some ground rules. No Drinking or Smoking." Nami orderd.

"Damn" was all Sanji ans Zoro saidas they slamed their heads on the table. Luffy was laughing at them.

"Oh, and we're gonna cut down on the meat and add more healthy stuff."

"Damn" Luffy joind Zoro and Sanji.

This was gonna be a long ten months.


	4. the first three months

Authors note: i am so so so sorry i took so long. i had bad writers block. i need more ideas.

Chapter 4: First three months.

For about 3 weeks everything was normal. It was almost like it never happened. Sanji had taken around a week to get mostly over smoking. It takes three days to get addicted to something and three days to quit it. But Sanji was a chain smoker so it took a week. (I don't really feel like going into it. That's another story all together.) Zoro was pissed that he couldn't drink anymore. They had locked all of the alcohol in the fridge, which had a lock that only Sanji, Nami, Emily, and Robin knew the combination to. Emily also put a spell on the drink rack in the women's quarters so that he couldn't get any there. It would grow duck feet and run away from him if he ever he got to close. It was very funny to watch the Greatest Swordsman in the world chase after a rack of wine that had duck feet. They had to tie Luffy up a few times to keep him from hurting his baby and himself. He kept flying of the swing and from other high things like the mast. He was caught by a magic bubbles from Emily or hands from Robin. Then he'd be yelled at by Nami and Emily, well mostly Nami. They also slowly and in small amounts reduced his amount of meat so that he wouldn't notice.

But that calmness of that time ended in the 4 week with three…

"BLEUGH!!"

The effects of morning sickness had kicked. In the morning and sometimes afternoon. The boys had worken up with headaches and and later in the day they felt like they going to pass out from unexplainable fatigue. Lucky for them when they had to puke they just had to run out and bend over the railing and heave, and sometimes dry heaving when they had already threw up everything else.

Sanji had mood swings. When he wasn't doing any thing he just layed in his bed and muttering to his self. 'If that mage hadn't bin so cute and a woman I would kill her.' No nicotine meant no smoking, and that meant he couldn't calm his nerves. That meant he tried to kill any guy that asked for food or even walked up near him. He almost lost it when Nami asked for a glass of water. One time he broke down crying from mood swings.

Flashback

"Nami-swan, Emily-kwun, Robin-chwun! I made you some cake with my secret ingredient. Love!!" Sanij came twirling over to them in one of his fecently rare love sick rants. He handed the three plates to the women and awaited their approvel.

"Yummy!" Emily chimmed.

"Delicious." said Robin.

"A little too sweet." Nami said.

"What?" Sanji asked looking slightly down hearted.

"Um… it's a little too sweet." she smiled nervously. She had never seen Sanji look like that.

…

"Nami-san I'm so sorry. I'm so useless." Sanji was sobbing into his hands on his knees.

"What?! No Sanji-kun." Nami said trying to comfort him.

"I should give up cooking." he sobbed.

"Cook-san don't do that." said Robin.

"Yea, you're a great cook." Emily said.

"Sanji." Nami said in a commanding tone as she made him look at her in the eye. "You are a great cook and the cakes you make are the most delicious I have ever eaten."

"Really?" said Sanji.

"Of course." Nami replied.

"Oh, Well thank you Nami-san." he said smiling and hugged her. The weird thing was that Nami didn't get mad at him for hugging her. She just blushed and looked confused.

Sanji then picked up the tray he had used and started walking back to the kitchen. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper came up to Sanji on his way there.

"Can we have some?" they said together drooling.

"NO!" he yelled back. Then started walking while humming.

Everyone on deck looked at Sanji like he was crazy. He had just went from happy, to sad, then to happy again, then to mad, then back to happy again. Luffy and Zoro looked a little scared, that happened to them but not that bad.

End Flashback

Zoro had never had a hangover. He could drink and drink and he would never get drunk. And if you can't get drunk you can't get a hangover. Well in he had a feeling that this was like a hangover. He was puking, he was tired, and he had a head ache. This is what he had heard it was like.

He tried to sleep more than usual, tried. When he had gotten into a nice peaceful deep sleep he would suddenly bolt up, turn around and lean over the railing and puke. He did it so suddenly he would scare the crap out of anyone who might have been near by(except Robin, she never freaks out. Though she does give him and the others a sympathetic smile.)The other thing that buged him was that he couldn't drink, not even alittle sip. He tried to catch the wine rack every day but it was faster than he was. (Sanji always got a good laugh out of watching him.)

That mage wench Kiseki was dead the next time he saw her.

I can't think of anything for Zoro so let's skip to Luffy.

It was the ending of the first trimester (end of the third month.) Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had been painting with Emily, and Luffy had gotten a whole bucket of paint poured on him. Nami had forced him to take a bath and change. Now with damp hair and smelling faintly of soap he was putting on his extra vest and shorts and other things. He had gotten to buttoning his vest when he noticed something different.

There was a bump. His stomach had a small curve where his abs had bin a few weeks ago. He put his hand on it. It fit perfectly into his hand. It was hard, not soft like when you eat a lot. Then without thinking he started to rub it. It felt great. He sighed.

"I'm hungry. He he." he stopped rubbing, put on his hat and walked back out on deck without bothering to button up his vest.

Usopp and Chopper had already cleaned off and were cleaning the deck. Luffy had started rubbing his stomach again. They gave him weird stares.

It was lunch time so most of the crew were in the galley. Luffy came in and sat down followed by Usopp and Chopper. When Sanji put his food in front of him, Luffy gobbled it down faster than usual after about 12 more helpings he was mostly full and was rubbing his slightly larger stomach.

"Um… What are you doing?" asked Usopp.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, he had day dreamed off.

"Why ya rubbing your stomach like that?" Franky asked.

"It feels good." he answerd back with his goofy grin.

"Luffy stand up and turn to the side." said Emily.

"Why?" tilted his head to the side.

"Just do it , ok. And take off your vest"

He shrugged stood up, took off his vest and turned to the side.

Every one was surprised. But Zoro and Sanji's eyes widened and they got those shocked anime looks on their face's.

Chopper broke the silence when he told Sanji and Zoro to check and he went to get supplies from the metical bay.

Zoro had taken his hamarki and shoved up his shirt. It was small, but it was there. A small bump.

Sanji had taken off his jacket when he started cooking so he just had his shirt. The bump he had was bigger than Zoro's but smaller than Luffy's.

Chopper had come back by then with a stethoscope and his bag.

"Ok, let me hear. Luffy sit down." Luffy did as he was tould after he put his vest back on. Chopper put the stethoscope on his stomach. He moved it around a few times.

"I can hear it," he exlamed, "I can hear the baby's heart beat!"

"Really?! I want to hear." Luffy yanked the ear plugs out of Chopper's ears into his. He blinked for a seconed, then he broke out grining. "I hear it, I hear it. It sounds like a horse."

Chopper took back the scope after he wrestled it from Luffy, then he moved to Zoro. After he found it he put them in Zoro's ears. Zoro was speachless. Zoro took them out and handed them back as he hid a slight smile. Sanji was next and when he heard his baby's heart beat he smiled a little.

This was the first real proof they were really pregnant.


	5. Now She Knows

Authers note: Hi. i don't know what to say. Zoro might act ooc in this chapter, sorry. Oh yea, HI JESSIE!! I got One Piece Unlimited Adventure a few months ago and my brother won't stop playing and he's 4 almost 5 so he doesn't do it right and it really annoys me. I just needed something to say. I did have something to say and after I finish this i"ll remember it.

I don't own One Piece, if i did it probenbly wouldn't be very good.

Chapter 5: Now She Knows

Now it was the fifth month and not only had morning sickness subsided but it was now blindingly clear that Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were pregnant. They could be caught rubbing their bellies, Zoro and Sanji would instantly stop if they found out they were being watched. They had also started to waddle too. Just imagin it…(you better be imagining it)…… -/- kawai.

Well anyway, were was I? Oh yes! Well for the past few months the boys had stayed on the ship when ever they docked. Mainly it was because they felt like crap. But now morning sickness was gone. The only other current problem was that they looked like they'd eaten one of those small soccer balls.

The day was sunny and warm, the island they were gonna dock at was a spring island. Kangohei was famous for it's medical instruments and books. On the Sunny the Strawhats were eating breakfast but Usopp was looking for the island in the crows nest.

"You guys should come on the island this time. You guys need new clothes." Nami said over her news paper.

"You boys really need new pants." added Emily, "You probably can't use belts or button your pants."

"Yea, I think we all lost that ability two months ago." Sanji said jokingly as he continued making pancake after pancake. He was wearing a light blue short sleeved button up shirt that was untucked and tight but it was the loosest shirt he had, he wasn't even gonna try to button up his pants anymore.

Luffy and Zoro nodded. Zoro wasn't wearing his hamarki, it had gotten to tight. Just his white shirt was still tight. It would last a little while longer but another month and it wouldn't cover his stomach. Luffy's vest was used to stretching out ,due to his eating habits. But his pants were actuality new and couldn't stretch out yet.

"So, is that a yes?" Nami asked putting down her newspaper.

"Sure."

"OI! I SEE THE ISLAND!" Usopp yelled using the intercome.

--on the island--

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji had been pulled away to clothes shopping by Nami, Emily and Robin while the others went out to buy supplies and such. Emily led them to a Magic Supply store.

"Ring" as they walked in a woman with long wavey red hair, green eyes, a green dress with a yellow top looked up and smiled a pleasant smile. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, um we need materity clothes." Said Emily.

"Then you should try the Maternity Wear down the street." answered the woman.

"For guys."

"Oh, well then please follow me." with a smile she led them to the door way in the back of the room, snaped her fingers and opened the door for them. It looked like a clothing store, but with those rounder maniquens.

"Oh, by the way I'm Midori. And you?" Midori said with a smile.

"I'm Luffy and they're Emily, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Robin." said Luffy.

"Any names for the other three?" asked Midori.

"Actually we haven't thought about that." admitted Sanji. Midori nodded.

"Now anything in particular your looking for?" said Midori.

"We're looking for something similar to what their already wearing." said Robin.

"Hm," she circled around the boys, examining their clothes. She was trying to find out their different styles. Finaly after a minute she stopped and looked up at them. "I can find exactedly what you'r looking for."

They followed her over to a couple of mirrors. "I just need to take some measurments." she said as she took out a tape measurer, " Could one of you please come up here."

"I'll do anything for you Midori-chan." Sanji waddle up in front of the mirrors and next to Midori, grinning in that goofy way and hearts in his eyes.

Midori looked over at the others, "Hormones?"

"No." they all said at the same time.

"He's always like this." said Nami waveing her hand.

"Fasinating." she looked back at Sanji, "Anyway, Please hold up you arms."

"As you wish." he lifted up his arms expecting her to measure them, but she went straight to his belly. He hadn't expected this and had started to blush as she measured. He blushed even redder when she unbuttoned his shirt to get a better measurement, her hands would brush up against his belly.

Nami had clenched her fists and she looked pissed. 'How dare she touch him like that! Only I can touch him like that! Wait! What am I saying?' Nami was now blushing too.

"Alight, you're the average size of a five month guy. You should go for the section over…there." she pointed to the right corner. " and for when you get bigger, all of you should try over there." she pointed to the center of the room. Sanji nodded, still blushing walked down next to Nami as he buttoned up. He noticed her hands we're still clenched. He put his hand over hers and she relaxed. She smiled shyly at him. " Ok who's next?"

"I'll go." Luffy got up and lifted his arms up. She measured him like she did with Sanji, but he laughed and blushing a little. "Whoa, you're a big one." Luffy grinned and scatched behind his head.

"I'm hungry a lot, he he"

"You should try over there." she pointed to the left.

"Ok." Luffy walked over to the others.

"Next up, Zoro-kun." Midori grinned.

"Your next swordsman-san." Robin said.

"Humph." Zoro didn't move, he didn't want to be measured. Emily and Nami pushed and pulled him up in front of the mirrors. He resisted, until Robin used her hands to hold him still.

"Now now, Swordsman-san if you struggle you could hurt your child." said Robin. He got annoyed look on his face. She had a point, Damn. He sighed, walked up and put his arms up.

"Thank you Zoro-kun." she then measured him as he figgited, he felt really really awkward. He didn't like being touched there. When she pulled up his shirt he stepped back and pulled it back down.

"It's ok, lots of guys are like that." Midori rolled up the tape measurer and bowed, "Your slightly smaller than Sanji-kun but I think it's because you have a strong mucle tone. You should try the same section as him."

--

Shopping was uneventful. They got everything they would need, but there weren't any hamarikes so Zoro wore a belt under his shirt to hold his swords. They'd all changed in to bigger sizes.

They were just walking around when Zoro saw someone.

Tashigi was wandering around the island by her self. This was probably the only time he would see her and he should probably tell her now. He looked back at the others and walk away, they didn't notice.

He caught up with her after a few minutes.

"Hey." he grabed her arm, but he caught her off guard and she tripped. Zoro caught her and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Roronona Zoro!" Tashigi yelled in surprise. She went for her Autum Rain, "Hand over Wado!"

"Hold on, I just want to talk." Zoro put up his hands up defensively. He still got nervose around her. She still looked so much like Kuina. He noticed her hair had grown, now it brushed her shoulders.

"What could we possibly hav…!" before she could finishe her sentence a someone bumped into her and she fell forward onto Zoro. When she fell onto him she bumped into his belly.

"What-what is this?!" she said as her eyes widened.

"This is kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Come on." he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a near by alleyway.

"Ok, start explaining." said Tashigi as she crossed her arms.

"Well um I'm kinda pregnant with a kid and it's yours." he had dreaded telling her and it felt really akaward talking about this as he waited for her to respond.

"Yea right like I'd belive that. How stupid do you think I am?" she sneered. Now that I think about it is pretty unbelievable.

"I'm not lying." he said as he walked toured her. As he did this something happened that hadn't happened before. It kicked. (I think this next action is out of character, well some of this chapter is. Don't be mad.) he grabbed her hand and put it on the spot.

"Hey….!" she pulled her hand away in shock, "How?" she said in a whisper.

"A spell from a some mage." He said looking away. "Now you know."

JESSICA REVIEW ME. YOU TOO REVIEM ME I LIVE AND WRITE OF THEM.


	6. NO FIGHTING!

Authors note: Hi....... I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

I haven't updated since last year. Bad writer's block. I got inspired today and finished this chapter though. I did my best and I still am.

I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 6: NO FIGHTING!!!

Clang!!!

Zoro blocked Tashigi's attack with little effort. She had just attacked out of nowhere. He took a closer at her face. She was smiling but her eyes looked scared or sad. Kind of a bordering crazy look.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro yelled at her.

"Y-Your lying. You have to be. It's not possible." she kind of rambled. She attacked again, "Get the fuck away from me!"

He just blocked. 'Crap, I can't even fight back"

~Flash Back~

"No fighting!" said Chopper.

"Huh?!" said the three pregnant pirates.

"Your not as strong as usual right now. Most of your energy is being focest on the babies." explained Chopper.

"So no fighting at all!?" said Zoro, "What if the ship is attacked? Are we just supposed to sit around and let everyone else do the fighting."

"Exactly. And if you take any damage the babies could be seriously injured and even die." said Chopper.

~End Flash Back~

"Would you just calm down!" he yelled. "Crap!" he ran out of the ally and kept running down the street. 'I can't belive I'm running away… again!'

Back by Tashigi, she'd followed him out of the allyway but stopped at the entrance.

"Officer Tashigi!" some marines came running over.

"Huh? Oh… The Strawhats are on this island. One of you go inform Captine Smoker. The rest of you follow me, we're going after him." said Tashigi in a commanding tone.

-----------------------------A short time ago-------------------------------------------

"I wonder were Zoro went?" said Luffy.

"Yea, I haven't seen him in a while." said Sanji looking like he didn't really care but he was a little worried.

"Maybe we should…!!!" Luffy stopped mid sentence. He got a surprised and slightly confused look as he looked down at his stomach.

"Luffy? Luffy what's wrong?" said Emily. She was standing right next to him. He grabbed her hand and put it on his stomach. Her eyes widened too and she smiled.

"The Baby! It's kicking!" she said excitedly. But then they saw how close their faces were and Emily started to blush , they were only a few centimeters apart. If they moved in a little bit closer they could…

"Huh? Guys, why did you stop?" said Nami. She, Sanji, and Robin were alittle ahead of Luffy and Emily.

"My baby kicked!" said Luffy excitedly with a very light blush. Emily pulled the hood up on her short sleeved hoodie in an attemt to hide her deep blush.

"Huh, really?" Sanji said, then he put a hand his stomach, "Why haven't you kicked yet?" Sanji asked his stomach jokingly.

Nami giggled, Emily and Robin smiled and Luffy laughed alittle bit.

Robin noticed something and turned to see Zoro running up to them. He was a little out of breath (Hey babies are heavy.).

"Zoro-san what's wrong?" asked Robin as she walked closer to him.

But then he fell to his knees clunching his stomach. He looked like he was in pain.

"Zoro!" Emily got down next to him. Her eyes widened as she realized what was wrong. "Crap! You over exerted yourself! We need Chopper!"

"Hi Guys!!!" came Chopper's voice. They looked over to see the rest of the crew walking up to them. They sweat dropped.

'Wow, that was convienet.' they all thought at the same time, execpt for Zoro.

Emily snapped out of it and yelled, "Chopper get over here!".

Chopper saw Zoro and ran up to him. He looked him over. "He'll be alright but we need to get him to the ship."

"Marines…They're on…the…island." said Zoro. He was in serious pain. He'd felt pain before but this was very different. It had started to hurt when he was running but he had to find the others and tell them.

"WHAT!"

"We need to get out of here!" yelled Emily.

"STRAWHAT!!!!" Smoker and Tashigi were running up to them with more marines following.

"Take them to the ship. I'll stay and hold them off!" said Emily.

"I'll stay and help you!" Brooke un-seathed his sword from his cane.

"As will I." Robin crossed her arms, ready to use her powers.

"Thanks." Emily said as her hands began to glow with magic.

Chopper took his human form and picked up Zoro, Nami yelled for Franky to pick up Sanji, and they put Luffy in the food cart. There was room and Luffy was the heaviest and would be he the most difficult to carry.

"Hand over Strawhat." Smoker commanded.

Emily was pissed.

"Like hell. I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HIM!!!" Her anger scared the marines behined Smoker and Tashigi yelled and ran away.

They ingaged in combat(whoa, lame line). They used the usual attacks(Mages control the elements and other basic magic like levitation and invisibility.). After a few minutes while Emily was fighting with Smoker, she used him as a sort of sping board and jumped into the air. She looked to the harbor, which wasn't very far, and saw the Thousand Sunny had set off and Nami was waving from the deck.

"Robin! Brooke! We gotta go!" She yelled as she grabbed a piece of chalk from her shorts pocket. She started to draw a circle with desigens inside. Robin and Brooke broke away from their fights and ran to the circle.

"TRANSPORT!!! THOUSAND SUNNY DECK!!!" Emily yelled and the circle lines started to glow.

"Wait!!!" yelled Tashigi, "Are they… are they really pregnant?!"

Smoker got a confused and surprised look.

Emily smiled, "What do you think?" Emily, Robin, and Brooke floated for a seconds, then vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reappeared on the deck of the Thousand Sunny but they appeared a few feet in the air. Brooke fell on his face and Robin and Emily fell on their butts.

"Ow! I really got to work on the landings." said Emily as she rubbed her sore butt.

"Emily-kun! Robin-chan! Are you two alright?!" a worried Sanji ran up to them and nelt down to help them up. He completely ignored Brooke but Ussop helped him up.

"Did we get away ok?" asked Robin after Sanji helped her up.

"Yea, no problems." Nami said from the upper deck.

"Wait… Where's Zoro?" asked Emily.

"He called first watch." answered Nami.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the island the Marines where thinking about what they should do.

"Captine should we pursue them?" said one of the marines to Smoker as they all looked to the now empty sea. They had come running back after they were sure Emily, Robin, and Brooke were gone.

"No." Smoker sighed, " Tashigi I need to talk to you about this later." he said to Tashigi who nodded in return. "And to the rest of you! This does not leave this platoon! GOT IT!?" He yelled to the marines behind them.

"SIR YES SIR!!!" they yelled in unison.

Sadly marines are terrible gossips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---A few hours later--dinner time---

"Get your ass down here Marimo! I'm tired of keeping your food warm!!" Sanji yelled, hands on his hips from the deck to the crows nest. Zoro had been up there since they left the island.

"What could he be doing up there?" said Nami from the kitchen.

"Yea, he's been up there for hours." said Usopp.

"Hey someone bring up his plate to him." said Sanji as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll do it Cook-san." said Robin as she stood up and picked up Zoro's plate. "No Robin-Chan, you don't have to do it. I'll make Usopp do it." said Sanji. He received a glare from Usopp which he ignored.

"No, it's alright Cook-san. Sniper-san is still eating and I've already finished eating." said Robin as she walked out the door. When she got to the ladder she sproted extra arms to hold the plate and strated up the ladder.

"Swordsman-san?" she said as she lifted the hatch to the weight room in the crow's nest. Zoro was sitting at the window and had had his head in his hands and when he heard her voice his head shot up. Robin's eyes widened.

He was crying a little. When he saw her he quickly rubbed away any tears and said. "What do you want Woman?!" in his usual tone of voice.

"Are you all right?" she said as she sat down next to him. She had never seen him cry. She had been told by the others they'd seen him cry once before when he lost to Mihawk the first time they fought and was swearing he'd never lose again.

"I'm fine! What do you want?!" he yelled back at her.

"Your dinner was getting cold." she said as she handed it to him.

"I'm not hungry. Now go away." he looked away but she saw him looking at the plate out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes you are. Now you should eat." she said offering it to him. He snached it from her hands and started eating. "Will you tell me why you where crying?"

He stopped eating. "She didn't…want it." he mumbled.

"What?" asked Robin not hearing him.

"She didn't fucken want anything to do with it!!!" he yelled. He started crying again. And put his head in his hands again "God I don't even know why I'm crying!"

Robin started rubbing his back. "It's okay, it's just your hormones." She rubbed his back soothingly. He wasn't sobbing, more like silent tears save for some shaking every now and then.

"It was probably a pretty big shock for her." she said after he calmed down.

"Huh?" he said lifting his head.

"I mean, You're a pirate and she's a marine. The fact that she'll have a child was just dropped on her out of nowhere. She's probably scared." she said.

"Yea." he said rubbing one of his eyes a little.

"You still have us though." she said looking across the room.

"Huh?"

"You know this crew won't abandon you. I know as well as anyone on this ship. This crew won't abandon any of their namaka." she said with small smile. "Don't stay up to late swordsman-san. It's been a very busy day." she said softly as she left the room. After she was gone he smiled a little. The baby started kicking again.

"Heh." he went back to his food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One thing.

This is not a ZoroXRobin. It was more like friendship fluff.

Another thing. I'm not sure what they should have. I want your opinion.

Luffy should have:

A)Girl

B)Boy

C)Twin boys

D)Twin Girls

E)Other(Please specifie)

Zoro should have:

A)Girl

B)Boy

C)Twin boys

D)Twin Girls

E)Other(Please specifie)

Sanji should have:

A)Girl

B)Boy

C)Twin boys

D)Twin Girls

E)Other(Please specifie)

Thanks. I promise to try to update sooner. Bye for now.


End file.
